As is known, many beverages are sold in beverage cans that utilize pop-top openers. Typically, pop-top openers are secured to the top surface of the beverage container by a rivet or the like at a location adjacent a frangible push-in closure. As the pop-top opener is lifted by a user, the nose portion of the opener engages the frangible push-in closure causing the closure to fracture at its outer periphery. The nose portion of the opener urges the fractured closure downwardly into the interior of the beverage container so as to allow a user access to the beverage or other liquid contained therein. It can be appreciated that with the beverage can opened, foreign particles such as dirt, dust or the like may inadvertently enter the beverage can. Alternatively, insects, such as bees or wasps, may be attracted to the contents of the beverage since such insects are often attracted to the sugars found in such beverages. As is known, these insects may bite or sting an unsuspecting individual attempting to take a sip from the beverage can.
Heretofore, numerous devices have been developed to prevent loose particles or flying insects from entering into an opened beverage can. By way of example, Eckstrum, U.S. Pat. No. 7,222,746 discloses a safety screen designed to be positioned within and attached to the underside of a lid of a beverage can about the outer periphery of the beverage opening. The screen is designed to prevent foreign objects, and in particular, stinging insects, such as bees and wasps, from entering into the beverage can. Similarly, Heidle, U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,801 discloses a safety shield for a pop-top beverage container that provides a barrier to foreign objects entering or exiting the container and that allows for the flow of liquid from the container. The shield is formed of resilient and flexible material that is positioned adjacent the inside of a shearable tab of a pop-top container and secured thereto. When the shearable tab of the pop-top is displaced inward into the container, the shield deflects inward to permit the tab to pivot therepast. Thereafter, the shield resiliently repositions itself so as to form a liquid traversable barrier positioned in the opening created by displacement of the shearable tab.
While functional for their intended purpose, these prior safety devices are difficult and expensive to implement. In addition, these prior devices require changes to the manufacturing processes for the beverage cans. Consequently, there exists an unresolved need for a simple and inexpensive can cover to prevent loose particles and/or flying insects from entering into the interior of an opened beverage can.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a disposable can cover and method for preventing loose particles or flying insects from entering into the beverage can through an opening therein.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a disposable can cover and method for preventing loose particles or flying insects from entering into the beverage can through an opening therein that is simple to use and inexpensive to manufacture.
In accordance with the present invention, a can cover is provided for preventing debris from entering an opening in a lid of a pop-top can. The pop-top can includes an upper rim extending about the lid and a pivotable pop-top operatively connected to the lid. The can cover includes a disc having an outer periphery, a first side, a second side and an opening therethrough. The disc is movable between a first disengaged position and a second engaged position. Indicia is provide on the first side of the disc. With the disc in the engaged position, the second side engages the rim of the pop-top can and the pop-top extends through the opening in the disc.
The diameter of the disc is greater than the diameter of the lid of the pop-top can, and the opening through the disc has a generally oblong configuration. The first side and the second side of the disc are generally flat. The disc has a generally circular configuration and the outer periphery of the disc extends beyond the rim of the pop-top can with the disc in the engaged position.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a can cover is provided for preventing debris from entering an opening in a lid of a pop-top can. The pop-top can includes an upper rim extending about the lid and a pivotable pop-top operatively connected to the lid. The can cover includes a generally flat sheet and a disc removably connected to the sheet. The disc includes a first side, a second side and an opening therethrough. Indicia is provided on the first side of the disc. The disc is receivable on the pop-top can such that the second side engages the rim of the pop-top can and the pop-top extends through the opening in the disc.
The diameter of the disc is than the diameter of the lid of the pop-top can and the opening through the disc has a generally oblong configuration. The first and second sides of the disc are generally flat and the disc has a generally circular configuration. The outer periphery of the disc extends beyond the rim of the pop-top can with the disc received thereon.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a method of preventing debris from entering an opening of a pop-top can is provided. The pop-top can includes a pivotable pop-top. The method includes the step of providing at least one disc in a wall of a packaging container. The packaging container holds a plurality of beverage containers therein. The at least one disc is removed from the packaging container and a first end of the pop-top of the pop top can is inserted through an opening in a first disc of the at least one disc so as to retain the first disc on the pop-top can. The first disc overlaps the opening in the pop-top can.
Perforations are cut about outer peripheries of the at least one disc and indicia is printed on first sides of the at least one disc. The first disc has a diameter greater than a diameter of a lid of the pop-top can and the opening through the first disc has a generally oblong configuration. The first disc has a generally circular configuration and an outer periphery that extends beyond a rim of the pop-top can with the first end of the pop-top of the pop top can extending through the opening in the first disc.